logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Merrie Melodies
1931 MerrieMelodies1931.jpg MerrieMelodies1931a.jpg GW244H183.jpg|Rare Colorized Variant smile darn ya smile (merrie melodies) (redrawn colorized)_1541.jpg|Color version/''Dubbed Version'' closing seen on Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! These title cards were only used on the first three Merrie Melodies cartoons. 1931–1933 Openings Piggy.PNG|''You Don't Know What You're Doin'!'' (1931) vlcsnap-2017-09-15-00h03m44s941.png|''You Don't Know What You're Doin'!'' (1931, color version) MerrieMelodiesStudioCard1931.PNG|''Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land'' (1931) Specific1-2-1.jpg|''Red-Headed Baby'' (1931) MerrieMelodies1930s014.PNG|''Red-Headed Baby'' (1931, remastered version) MerrieMelodies1930s020.PNG|''Pagan Moon'' (1932) FreedySherman.PNG|''Freddy the Freshman'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s000.PNG|''Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s002.PNG|''Goopy Geer'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1932.jpg|''It's Got Me Again!'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s021.PNG|''Moonlight for Two'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s022.PNG|''The Queen Was in the Parlor'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s003.PNG|''I Love a Parade'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s018.PNG|''You're too Careless With Your Kisses!'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s001.PNG|''I Wish I Had Wings'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1931_a.jpg|''A Great Big Bunch of You'' (1932) MerrieMelodies1930s012.PNG|''Three's a Crowd'' (1932) MerrieMelo-SANTA!!!.PNG|''The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives'' (1933) MerrieMelodies1930s016.PNG|''One Step Ahead of My Shadow'' (1933) Specific1-2-16.jpg|''Young and Healthy'' (1933) vlcsnap-2017-09-15-00h03m50s417.png|''Young and Healthy'' (1933, color version) Specific1-2-17.jpg|''The Organ Grinder'' (1933) Specific1-2-18.jpg|''Wake Up the Gypsy in Me'' (1933) MerrieMelodies1930s004.PNG|''I Like Mountain Music'' (1933) MerrieMelodies1930s004-Color.PNG|''I Like Mountain Music'' (1933, color version) MerrieMelodies1930s006.PNG|''Shuffle Off to Buffalo'' (1933) MerrieMelodies1930s008.PNG|''The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon'' (1933) MerrieMelodies1930s010.PNG|''We're in the Money'' (1933) vlcsnap-2017-09-15-00h03m39s763.png|''We're in the Money'' (1933, color version) Endings MerrieMelodies1932a.jpg RareWhiteTextedMerrieMelodyWithDubbedVersionByline.PNG|White texted A Merrie Melody version. MerrieMelodies1930s015.PNG Merriemelodies1931.jpg MerrieMelodies1930s005.PNG MerrieMelodies1930s007.PNG MerrieMelodies1930s009.PNG MerrieMelodies1930s011.PNG MerrieMelodies1930s013.PNG MerrieMelodies1930s017.PNG MerrieMelodies1930s019.PNG Specific1-3-10.jpg Specific1-3-9.jpg Specific1-3-7.jpg Specific1-3-6.jpg Specific1-3-5.jpg Specific1-3-4.jpg Specific1-3-2.jpg Specific1-3-1.jpg 1933 THE SHANTY WHERE SANTY CLAUS LIVES B&W CARTOON_0624.jpg The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives (1933) - Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies (HQ)_8958.jpg 1933 06 13 -MM- I Like Mountain Music 2x2 C 2907.jpg|''Dubbed Version'' Closing Red-Headed Baby (1931) A Merrie Melodies Cartoon 6351.jpg LOONEY TUNES- It s Got Me Again! (1932) (Remastered) (HD 1080p) 7156.jpg A Merrie Melody (You're Too Careless with Your Kisses Redrawn Colorized Closing Variant).jpg|''You're Too Careless with Your Kisses!'' (1932, color version) 1933–1934 MerrieMelodies1933telop.jpg MerrieMelodies1933.jpg Mm-cinecolor2-1.jpg Mm-cinecolor2-2.jpg Torchsong12.png 08-sittinendtitle.jpg 13_-_34.png 13_-_1.png Mm-cinecolor3-1.jpg 13_-_36.png Mm-cinecolor3-2.jpg Specific2-3.jpg 1934–1935 Mm-flag-red2.jpg Mm-flag-green2.jpg MerrieMelodies1934.jpg 1935MerrieMelodies.PNG 1934MerrieMelodiesEarlyJester.PNG MerrieMelodies1934a.jpg Mm-flag-3.jpg 13 - 35.png|''Dubbed Version'' Closing 13 - 51.jpg 1936–1937 Openings Merrie Melodies title card 8.png Page Miss Glory - Merrie Melodies Title Card.jpg MerrieMelodies1936telop a.jpg Merrie Melodies Boulevardier From The Bronx.jpg mm-blue-blue2-2.jpg Endings Pagemissglory8.5.png Merriemelodies1936 telop b.jpg WarnerBrosMMClosing006.PNG Merriemelodies1938telop.jpg 1937–1964 Openings 1937–1944= Merrie_Melodies_classic_title_card.png|1937 PDVD_003.5.jpg|1938 Merrie Melodies 1939.jpg|1939 Merriemelodies1940.jpg|March 1940 mm-yellowred-red2.jpg|September 1940 Merrie_melodies-1-.jpg|1941 PDVD_011.16.jpg|1942 CoalBlackMM.PNG|Early 1943 Merrie Melodies 1943.jpg|1943 MerrieMelodies1936.jpg|Early 1944 |-| 1944–1947= Merrie Melodies 1944 Later.jpg|1944 Merrie Melodies 1945.jpg|1945 Merrie Melodies 1946.jpg|1946 MerrieMelodies1936b.jpg|1947 MerrieMelodies1936a.jpg|1947 Cinecolor version |-| 1947–1953= Merrie Melodies Bugs Bunny Rides Again.jpg|1947 1948MerrieMelodies.PNG|1948 Cinecolor Merrie Melodies title card (1948).jpg|1948 Cinecolor MerrieMelodies1936c.jpg|1949 1949MerrieMelodies.PNG|1949 Cinecolor 1950MerrieMelodies.PNG|1950 1951MerrieMelodies.PNG|1951 Merrie Melodies 1951.jpg|February 1952 merriemelodies53.JPG|September 1952 1953MerrieMelodies.PNG|October 1953 |-| 1954–1964= Merrie Melodies 1954.jpg|1953 1954MerrieMelodies.PNG|1954 1954MerrieMelodies2.PNG|1954 1954MerrieMelodies3.PNG|1954 1955MerrieMelodies.PNG|1955 Widescreen cropped 1955MerrieMelodies2.PNG|1955 1955MerrieMelodies3.PNG|1956 1956ColorByTechnicolorMerrieMelodies.PNG|1956 1956MerrieMelodies.PNG|1957 1957MerrieMelodies.PNG|1957 MerrieMelodies1936telop.jpg|1959 PDVD_023.7.jpg|1960 |-| 1980–1988= Duck Dodgers and the Return_0058.jpg|Seen in Made-For-TV cartoons in the 80s like Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century (1980) The Night of the Living Duck Clip 1_0025.jpg|''Night of the Living Duck'' (1988) Blue Ribbon Openings (Late 1943–1969) Screenshot 32.png|September 1943 to January 1945 Merrie Melodies Blue Ribbon 1945.jpg|1945 MerrieMelodiesblueribbon.jpg|1948 Oddblueribbontitle.jpg Merrie Melodies Blue Ribbon 1954.jpg|1954 MMBLueRibbon.png|used on Cinecolor reissues wbshieldbrcard51.JPG|1956 Endings 1937–1944= Merriemelodies1936 telop.jpg Screenshot_33.png|European Dubbed Version Merriemelodies1936 telop a.jpg|''Dubbed Version'' variant (1936-1944) Merrie Melodies 1937 Ending Warner Bros. Pictures Inc..jpg Merriemelodies1937d.jpg Merriemelodies1938.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-02-19_at_22.17.47.png mm-rainbow3-1.jpg WarnerBrosMMClosing005.PNG Merriemelodies1940a.jpg mm-yellowred-red3.jpg mm-bluepurple3.jpg CoalBlackMMEnding.PNG Merriemelodies1937c.jpg WarnerBrosMMClosing003.PNG Merriemelodies1937b.jpg |-| 1945–1988= WarnerBrosMMClosing004.PNG Merriemelodies1937a.jpg WarnerBrosMMClosing002.PNG Merriemelodies1937.jpg|''Dubbed Version'' variant (1945-1955) TheCatCameBack.png|October 1953 Dubbed Variant (Only for European prints of "The Cat Came Back") WarnerBrosMMClosing000.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing001.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing007.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing008.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing010.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing011.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing012.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing013.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing014.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing015.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing016.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing017.PNG WarnerBrosMMClosing018.PNG MerrieMelodiesThisVersion1997.PNG|''This Version © 1997'' variant MerrieMelodiesThisVersion1998.png|''This Version © 1998'' variant Merriemelodies1952.jpg|As seen in October 1952-August 1953 blue ribbon reissues Merriemelodies1958.jpg|Used in Post-a.a.p. prints Merrie Melodies Two Crows from Tacos Ending.jpg|''Two Crows from Tacos'' (1956) Merriemelodies1961.jpg BlooperBunny.JPG|Logo for the interim of Blooper Bunny, produced in 1991, but unseen until 1997. 1964-1969 February 29, 1964 December 26, 1964–September 30, 1967 MerrieMelodies1964.png MerrieMelodies1964.jpg November 18, 1967 February 10, 1968–September 20, 1969 Merrie_Melodies_1968.jpg WarnerSevenAbstractMerrieMelodies.PNG Merrie_Melodies_1969.jpg 2011–2014 (The Looney Tunes Show) File:Merry_Melodies_The_Looney_Tunes_Show.png|English Logo MerrieMelodiesHebrewLogo.png|Hebrew Logo See also *Warner Bros. Classic Animation *The Merrie Melodies Show *Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends Category:Jack Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoons Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Animation